Roleplay
— ◇ — Welcome to New Valley RPG Wiki, a literate and semi-realistic cat roleplay site. The Guide below will feature the specific technique we use when we roleplay. If you're new, it's best you read through everything to gain a solid idea of how things work around here. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules As this is a roleplay wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. *No godmodding/powerplaying. Roleplaying unrealistically and unfairly often annoys the users around you and ruins the roleplay in general. Try to think realistically and don't overpower/underpower your characters' actions. *Making big advancements with another users' character should not be made unless you ask permission. You can not kill a character, mate with a character, etc. without asking permission. *Please don't make certain scenes graphic. When it comes to roleplaying, some scenes are inevitable. Although, scenes that often become graphic (such as mating scenes, birthing scenes, murder/killing scenes etc.) should be kept to a minimum or evicted from the roleplay completely. It's better to do a 'fade to black' transition when it comes to those things. *You're in charge of what happens, not us. Sticking to the plot doesn't always make roleplay interesting. It's great to bring in new things and events that impact the story as they go along. But be careful not to overdo certain things. *Don't purposefully center the roleplay around your character. This is something that terribly annoys other users. Constantly making the roleplay revolve around your character by shining the spotlight on it destroys other users' chances of enjoying roleplay. Make sure to include everyone or at least as much characters as possible. Sometimes you'll have to dismiss your character so others could bring out their character more enjoyably. *Don't put characters or users in uncomfortable situations. As it may be difficult to make sure every users' character is feeling comfortable within the roleplay, it is always suggested you make sure you're creating a safe/comfortable environment for the users you're roleplaying with. Constantly demeaning a character or excluding one can be hurtful to the user themselves. There are some exceptions, but a limit exists. *Keep things realistic. Especially when it comes to fighting scenes and/or dramatic scenes. Keep in mind that this Wikia hosts a semi-realistic literate roleplay, where unrealistic or fictional happenings aren't neccessarily welcome. Although we aren't very strict towards character design (following accurate cat genetics, pelt patterns, mutations etc.), don't make your character seem like they're out-of-this-world. What is this community? NVRPG, or New Valley RPG Wiki, is a slowly growing community, that has only just begun. We roleplay cats in a style similiar to the "Warriors" universe. Although, instead of Clans, we have Tribes with different ranks and terminology. As for the roleplay, the main Tribes are known as Earth Tribe, Water Tribe, and Fire Tribe. Everyone is free to join and create a character to roleplay. General RP Terms :*'Godmodding/powerplaying' - Roleplaying someone elses' character to benefit their own character OR overpowering/underpowering your character to the point where it seems highly unrealistic/unlikely. :*'Mun' - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. This isn't neccessarily the same thing as an owner. :*'Muse' - The player's character, or things that inspire the player. :*'OOC' - An abbreviation for Out Of Character. :*'OC' - Original character OR Own Character. How to Roleplay To officially take part in roleplay, you need to create a character and create its page. After both things have been created, you gain the ability to roleplay and interact with your chosen Tribe. All the Tribes' roleplay pages are found here. To submit a roleplay post, you must edit the Tribe's roleplay page. You must roleplay in paragraph format (2 sentence minimum) with a signature placed at the end. You can activate your signature by typing 3 tildes (~~~). Don't forget to bold your character's name (exceptions can be made). Below is an example: Cat's name had emerged from his den, his dusty pelt matted with scraps of moss. He shook out his bristled fur, and sat down to twist around and lap at his pelt. He noticed that Blossomfall was basking in the sun, outstretched on her back. He walked over to her, giving her a curt nod in greeting. {your signature here} Roleplay Overview Remember that we roleplay in "paragraphs" and sign off with 3 tildes (~~~). It is preferred you roleplay in Third Person, as opposed to First and Second Person. When replying, do not double post! Unless you are roleplaying more than one character in the same Tribe. Attempt to write more than two sentences per post. This isn't required, just suggested. In roleplay, you may not control others' characters, only interact with them. NPCs NPCs (non-player characters) may sometimes be introduced into the roleplay. Usually, they don't create an urgent or prominent effect on the roleplay. Most times, NPCs are portrayed as predators, tresspassing loner/rogue cats, or just the environment (ex. rain starting, snow falling). You may only interact with them if they are an interactive NPC (predators, tresspassing loner/rogue cats, humans, other creatures etc.) NPCs will sometimes interact with characters themselves. For example: Sprucetail lowered his torso to the ground, bunching his haunches. He slowly crept forward, cautiously placing his paws- one in front of the other. He lowered his jaw, taking in scents. Sprucetail was determined to find something on his hunt. - Ripple.of.mc Sprucetail's gaze shifted towards a mouse that was darting across the undergrowth. Clenching his teeth, he bunched his muscles together and leapt forward, snatching his paws on the mouse. - Ripple.of.mc If it seems too complicated, don't worry! NPC templates will be handled by experienced admins. Category:Guides